


Hermione Teases & Begs for Bill

by missbehavedpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Erotica, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbehavedpen/pseuds/missbehavedpen
Summary: Hermione Granger is desperate for some good cock and after days of teasing Bill Weasley finally gives in and gives her more than she asked for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Hermione Teases & Begs for Bill

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

Bill arrived at the arch of the Burrow's front door, feeling a rush of comfort to be home again after working abroad. He walked in to a roar of chatter as he saw his siblings sprawled out in chairs around the table.

"There you are, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cooed at her eldest son as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bill!" Fred & George crooned together, as Bill smiled and nodded at each of his siblings in turn. He greeted Ron & noticed his school friend, Hermione, seated next to him. She had grown quite a bit since he last saw her, round supple breasts pushing softly out against her blouse, long and slender legs crossed delicately under a tight skirt. She caught his eye and gave a shy smile as Bill felt himself blush.

"It's nearly time for dinner, we've been waiting on you, Bill. Sit, sit!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she set a platter of biscuits on the table.

Bill automatically grabbed the empty chair next to Hermione & he leaned forward onto the table with his muscular arms, his broad shoulders bulging underneath his black t-shirt. He turned slightly to look at her, a strand of his long hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Nice to see you again," Hermione breathed, biting her bottom lip slightly. Bill smiled back at her. 

The table was lively with conversation as the family passed plates and filled their mouths with food. Bill reached for his glass of water when he felt a hand rest lightly on his leg. He looked down to see Hermione's small hand on his thigh as she slowly inched her fingers closer to his crotch. He felt a rush as his cock immediately began to swell at her presence. He looked over at her wide-eyed & she quickly lifted her other hand to her mouth, her index finger raised against her lips to secretly shush him from any protest that might reveal her indiscretion. Bill felt his breath catch, how old was Hermione now? She could barely be sixteen, he should put a stop to this at once but he didn't want to cause an embarrassing scene at the dinner table.

Her hand slid on top of his growing bulge and gave a soft squeeze as he felt a wave of sensation roll over him. It was innocent enough and it felt so damn good that he decided he wouldn't say anything, for now, but would confront her later. She grabbed hold of his dick through his pants and began to stroke back & forth, her small hand delivering an incredible sensation of ecstasy as he swallowed hard. She pulled her fingers along either side of his shaft, quicker and harder as Bill inhaled deeply, trying his hardest to appear normal as his cock was throbbing with anticipation.

He closed his eyes as his pleasure was peaking when Hermione slowed her jerking and then stopped, lightly tracing the outline of his member before pulling her hand away. He exhaled and looked over at her wildly, brimming with sexual frustration at the orgasm she had built up then denied him. She slipped the tip of her finger in her mouth & winked mischievously before picking up her fork and beginning to eat like nothing had happened. Why was she teasing him like this? He reached for his water glass again and chugged, trying to calm himself down.

One by one the Weasleys finished their meals and took off to different parts of the house. 

"Bill, be a dear and clear up the table, would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Bill nodded. Hermione lingered at the table until the last of the Weasleys had left the room.

"So, what was all of that?" Bill asked her cooley. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied innocently.

"Got wandering hands, do you?" Bill asked playfully. Hermione just batted her eyes at him, maintaining her innocence.

Bill sighed, "Hermione, you know it's not appropriate. I'm 10 years older than you and you're just a girl."

"Do I look like I'm just a girl? I've really grown up, let me show you," she said as she began to unbutton her blouse, her nipples hard and visible against the silky fabric.

Bill grabbed her hands, "Stop! What are you doing? My mother is just in the other room!"

Hermione blushed, "Another time then?" She slid her hand across his muscular chest as she walked past him and up the stairs.

**FRIDAY MORNING**

The next morning Bill awoke early and walked sleepily to the bathroom door and knocked. He could hear the shower running & a voice call out, "Just a minute!" He walked back to his room & sat on his bed. He was shirtless in only his pajama pants with a slight morning erection pushing outward against the fabric. His build was muscular and the cuts of his muscles cast slight shadows across his toned body in the morning light. A moment later Hermione appeared at his door, completely naked and dripping wet. He looked up at her aghast as she presented herself in front of him, her young teenaged body tight & perfect in every way. He watched a droplet of water fall from her perky breasts and trace down her curved hips, his eyes followed down to her pink slit tightly tucked between her thighs. 

"Bathroom is open now, if you still need it," she breathed with a coy smile. She turned around to walk away but lingered for a moment so he would have a chance to see her full, round ass bounce slightly as she stepped away.

He exhaled, what was she playing at? 

Later in the day he came inside after playing a rowdy match of Quidditch with his brothers, his sweat glistening against his chest. He lifted his arms, biceps bulging, to pull his long hair into a bun out of his face. He noticed Hermione across the room with her school things spread out around her. She didn't look up at him but instead knocked over her ink & quills onto the floor. 

She quickly dropped to her knees to scoop up her belongings. Leaning forward on all fours her ass cheeks peeked out from underneath her skirt, Bill couldn't help but notice. Her modesty was barely covered in thin white panties through which Bill could see the pink of her pussy through the linen.

She continued to collect her things, her pussy lips blossoming open as she leaned further forward and Bill couldn't help but imagine grabbing her hips, shoving her face forward into the floor and spreading her thighs open. He imagined him pushing his throbbing cock against her slit, feeling her wetness, her warmth. He yearned to shove himself inside her tight little hole, hearing her whimper as he entered her. The little slut deserved to be rammed, hard, for bending over and teasing him like that. His fantasy was interrupted as Ron walked in behind him and Hermione quickly stood up. Bill hastily left the room, flustered.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Later that night Bill lay awake in his bed, thinking of Hermione bent over in that little skirt, his dick hardening. He sighed and reached into his pants, wrapping his large hands around his pulsing member and began to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Moments later he heard a soft moan through the wall. He held his breath so he could hear, it was Hermione softly whimpering in the next room. He began to tug again to the sounds of her pleasure, his cock ready to explode with satisfaction. He couldn't take it, he jumped to his feet and quietly walked out into the hall. 

He could just barely see her through the crack of the open door. She was on her bed, legs spread open and her hand over her pussy, two fingers sliding easily in and out of her tight hole. Her other hand was holding her breast, squeezing softly as she tilted her head back and let out a sultry moan of pleasure. Bill swallowed and watched her fingers, covered in her own wetness, as they circled over her clit then plunged back into her waiting hole. He stepped forward for a better look when the floorboard creaked and Hermione's eyes shot open and locked with his. She smiled and propped herself up but didn't shut her legs, her pussy dripping and gaping open. 

"I've been waiting so patiently for you. Please come in, won't you?" Hermione's voice was warm velvet.

Bill looked over his shoulder then slipped inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Bill stuttered, "Erm, sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just heard a noise and..."

"Oh quit pretending like you don't want to fuck me!" Hermione said as her eyes darted down to his erect penis. She got off the bed and slinked towards him.

"We can't do this, you know that. You're too young, it wouldn't be right," Bill protested as his eyes lingered on her tight, naked body. She was so small he would surely break her.

"Then I guess we shouldn't tell anyone, should we?" Hermione said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached her hands into his pants & pulled out his huge erect cock, he was so hard that veins were popping out violently along his shaft. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, batting her lashes innocently as she leaned forward and licked the length of his shaft.

Bill exhaled sharply, her tongue was pure ecstasy. He couldn't think straight as desire pulsed through him. Hermione pushed the head of his penis past her warm, wet lips. She took as much of him as she could in her small mouth, his tip bashing into the back of her throat. She whimpered then began to suck hungrily, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth. Her hands found his balls and handled them gently as she continued to suck him sloppily, spit dripping over her lips.

Bill didn't want her to stop but fighting with his own morality pushed her backwards. "You stupid little girl!" he said as his frustration was building.

Hermione's eyes welled with insatiable desire. "Please!" she cried as she crawled back towards him. She grabbed his cock with both hands, "I want you so bad, please! I'll do anything you want…" she continued to plead as Bill forcefully grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

"Shut up!" he yelled as he shoved his dick hard into her mouth to get her to stop talking. She whimpered, he knew he had hurt her but he shoved himself inside her again even harder, his cock ramming past her uvula and fully down her throat. Her eyes widened in pain and confusion, he knew she couldn't breath with his dick so far down her throat. God it felt so good, her throat fleshy and warm around his cock. He held her hair tightly and shoved hard again, pushing himself a little deeper as she choked. Finally he let go of her hair and pushed her backwards again, she fell gasping.

"I told you to leave me alone. Don't do that again," Bill said harshly, angry at how far Hermione had aroused him. He left her gagging on the floor and walked out of her room.

**SATURDAY**

Bill skipped breakfast to avoid Hermoine. He went straight out into the garden looking for gnomes, he wanted any outlet to release his stress and frustration. Last night had gone too far. Of course he wanted to fuck Hermione and she deserved to get fucked hard for the way she had been acting, but he knew the implications would be too dangerous if they were caught. He took his shirt off in the warmth of the summer day and began tossing gnomes over the garden wall, sweat dripping across his muscular frame. An hour or so later he saw Hermione walking towards him. She was wearing a flowing summer dress, it was white and paper thin so he could see her entire frame illuminated in it by sunlight. He pretended not to notice her when she walked up.

"Bill, about last night… " she began. He glanced up and could see the pink of her nipples through the white dress and he dropped his eyes again.

"I know it isn't right but you've got to understand how desperate I am! Honestly the guys back at Hogwarts couldn't find my clit if I hexed it to light up. I'm so horny, I just need to get fucked so badly. Bill, please!" her voice was soft and pleading.

"Not my problem," Bill huffed.

"I heard you with that girl last Christmas, the one you brought home from the pub. I heard the way she moaned and screamed as you fucked her. It was so hot that I listened and touched myself to the sounds of you plowing her, imagining it was me moaning in pleasure like that. Ever since then I can't get the idea out of my head, I need a real man to give me an orgasm like that!" Hermione begged as her hands tugged on the edge of Bill's pants. He smiled remembering the girl from last Christmas, he couldn't remember her name but remembered she was absolutely nasty, talked filthier than anyone he had shagged before.

Hermione continued to beg, "I'll do anything you want, Bill! Don't you understand? I'll be at your mercy, please just fuck me! Fuck me!" 

Bill had heard enough, he was annoyed with Hermione's incessant begging. He knew her small frame could never handle him but he wanted to be rough with her, wanted to teach her a lesson for bothering him like this. He grabbed her arms tightly as her eyes widened, then he turned her around and shoved her against the garden wall. Holding her tightly he leaned into her and whispered, "You want to get fucked, Hermione? You fucking filthy cunt, you want me to fuck you?" His voice wavered with anger.

"Please!" she gasped as he shoved her forward, bending her over the garden wall. He lifted up the skirt of her dress and knelt down to smell her. The fragrance of her wet pussy was absolutely intoxicating, he pressed his mouth against her and began to lick the length of her opening. She breathed out in delight, "Oh, please!" she begged weakly as he kissed her pussy deeply. 

He stood up and shoved her forward, bending her further over the wall as one hand unzipped his pants & pulled out his erect penis, throbbing with anticipation. He traced the head of his dick up and down against her dripping wet opening as she moaned softly. He felt her hole and pushed in slowly as she cried out. He could feel the warmth of her tight pussy wrap smoothly around his cock. He breathed heavily and began to thrust into her fleshy hollow.

She tightened up and cried out, "Wait, stop! You're too big!" Bill smiled to himself and continued to thrust, something about her whimpering made him ravenous to defile her further. "Bill, please stop! You're too big, I can't take you," she whimpered.

Frustrated with her crying Bill stopped and grabbed her face in his hand and pulled her to face him. "You've been begging for my cock but now you can't take it?" he bellowed. "No. No, you're going to bend over and take my cock like a good little girl. Do you hear me?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears so he grabbed her tighter, "Are you going to take my cock, you little slut?" She nodded and he pushed her forward again. 

He grabbed her by the hips and slid himself in as far as he could. Hermione gasped and he slowly began to push himself into her depths, her warmth and tightness overwhelming him. He felt like a madmad, desperate for her pussy to please him further. He could feel his cock stretching her out with every thrust. "You wanted a real man's cock and now you're going to fucking take it," he said hooking her mouth with his fingers as he railed her from behind.

Hermione grasped the garden wall as Bill pounded her, her eyes rolling in pleasure and pain. She could barely take Bill but loved how he filled her, delighting in his wrath as he fucked her hard. He pulled her head back by her hair & whispered that she was a "good little girl" which made her melt into him as his cock massaged her in and out. He reached around and began to squeeze her breasts, her nipples tickled with sensation. She was at his mercy at last, her orgasm building as she now begged him not to stop. 

He felt her body shudder with orgasm as she moaned in submission, he knew his cock owned her now more than ever. His dick was throbbing and he would burst at any moment. He grabbed at her breasts, holding onto them as he pounded her faster. His orgasm peaked and he finally unloaded, feeling his cum fill her up as she moaned in satisfaction, squeezing her pussy tighter to milk out every last drop. At last he let go of her & pulled his cock out, watching his cum drip down her leg as she lay folded over the garden wall. "Now clean yourself up, you filthy fucking slut," he said as he zipped up his pants and left her there.


End file.
